madcastfandomcom-20200215-history
Matt
'''Matthew "Matt" Reddin '''is a fifteen year old Youtuber, Streamer, and Gamer from Massachusetts, USA who conducts the MADCast streams weekly. He is mildly known on the games Minecraft and ROBLOX, with the usernames MrRedMinecraft and MrRedRoblox respectively. He was hired by the head of Mad Studios, Loleris, along with another streamer named Noah in order to carry out weekly live streams on twitch.tv together. Since the latter's resignation on Episode #22, he has been the solo streamer and director of MADCast. He also occasionally streams on his personal channel, where he has slightly more control over the regulations. He is considerably active on his twitter account. He also owns a group on ROBLOX devoted to and named after MADCast and conducts a Team Speak server. He lives with his mother, father and sister in Massachusetts, USA and owns a pet ferret named Zeus. Except for a few exceptions, he regularly streams at Fridays and Saturdays as well as Sundays (since Episode #22) in his room. He has a beloved girlfriend named Riff. His most common personal stream activities include let's playing, doing karaoke, deforming pictures using Photoshop, podcasting, voice acting, and fan service. Appearance Real Life He has a circular face, brown hair and brown eyes. He generally combs his hair upwards to give a horn like look, which is referred to as the "Unicorn" by fans and even himself. Most of the time, he likes posing behind his microphone and headphones. He likes wearing caps and shades. ROBLOX Matt's main ROBLOX account is named MrRedRoblox. He changes his avatar occasionally, wearing shades, headphones, top hats, or fedoras most of the time. He does not use any packages as he has stated that he prefers the look of ROBLOXian 1.0. He uses the "Epic Face" expression. His head, arms, torso and and legs are colored; Red, green, turquoise and pink respectively. He frequently wears the "I love MADCast" t-shirt he made to promote the weekly streams. Matt owns a wide variety of clothing; generally shades, top hats, fedoras and headphones. His most common way of obtaining items is through trades. He makes numerous trades daily to extend his wardrobe and wears special outfits for some feasts, such as his green dominated outfit for St.Patrick's Day. Trivia * He is half Irish. * His favorite game type is Tycoons. * He has a misgrown tooth. * He loves cosplaying. * His favorite music genre is Punk. * Ideologically, he thinks high school is enough of an education and University/collage is not essential for a successful life. * He was converted to Blokism. * He is relatively ignorant and incompetent on many games. * He uses Google Chrome. * He never left the "New England" region of USA * As the owner and creator of the MADCast group, he has the highest rank on the group: 255 (two hundred fifty five) * He plays Club Penguin under the name: Mattadon1 * he joined Roblox on the year 2008 and he's proud of it Category:People